


Let me show you love

by softforchoni (Gleek54)



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Children, F/F, Fluff, Love, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29412849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gleek54/pseuds/softforchoni
Summary: Hey guys it's just a little valentine's Day au.
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom & Toni Topaz, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz
Kudos: 28





	Let me show you love

**Author's Note:**

> So it's just a little idea I had. I'm sorry for the mistake. Hope you guys like it.

Toni didn't like valentine's Day, she thought it was just something Hallmark invented to sell more cards and chocolates. That was before she met Cheryl Blossom, a girl who craved for the love and the attention, a girl who needed to know that someone loved her and care about her. Toni would do anything for Cheryl, she made a point to show her how much she loved her everyday, but she did a little more on valentine's Day.

They were together for 3 years in High school, then College happened, they didn't go into the same school, it was hard on their relationship, during those 4 years, they broke up the first year and then got back together the summer of the second year, on the third year they chose to go separate ways. When Cheryl came back to Riverdale two years later, their connection was undeniable, so Toni invited her on a date and they never let each other side since then.

Toni propose to her in the garden of Thislehouse, surround by red roses, Cheryl's favorite flower, it was romantic and beautiful. The redhead started crying as soon as Toni got down on one knee, hell she Said yes before seeing the ring.

They got married 3 years later during a fairytale wedding, it was not simple like Toni wanted, but Cheryl was her princess, she deserved a princess wedding. And here they were, happily married with a 3 years old little girl and another baby on the way. Today, was valentine's Day and Toni planned to make it special like she always do for her wife.

Toni got up extra early, like 6 am early, she wanted to let Cheryl sleep in, she entered in Maddie's room, their daughter was still asleep. She was the perfect image of Toni, the pinkette gave birth to her and the little girl look exactly like her mom. She kissed her daughter's forehead. "Good morning little bug." 

The little brunette rubbed her eyes." Mama"a

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yes Mama."

"Are you hungry?"

" Yes pancake!"

" Exactly baby, you're going to eat some pancakes and then we'll give mommy her valentine's Day gift."  
She took her daughter in her arms, she went downstairs, in the kitchen, sat Maddie on the counter. She gave her some milk, so she'll wait until breakfast is ready.

"What do you want with your pancakes?"

"Strawberry." 

"Like mommy?"

" Yes Mommy!"

She cooked some pancakes, made a plate with one pancake some strawberries, Blossom maple syrup, then she installed her daughter in her chair. " Here baby eat."

The toddler ate her food without making too much mess. During this time, Toni made another plate for her and Cheryl some pancakes, fresh fruits, two cups of coffee and two glasses of orange juice. "Are you ready to go wake up mommy?"

"Yes!"The little girl was excited.

She went back upstairs with Maddie and the breakfast for her girl, they stopped in front of the door."Okay, remember you have to be really careful with mommy."

"Yes, cause there's a baby in her belly."

"Okay, go give mommy a kiss."

The little girl slowly entered in the room, got on the bed and gave her Mommy a kiss on the cheek. "Morning mommy."

"Humm my precious girl. Good morning to you my baby." She hugged the little girl, Toni entered in the room, put the tray on the nightstand. "Happy valentine's Day baby."

"T.T you're so sweet."

"Maddie go get mommy your card."

Toni got on the bed, put the tray on her lap."We made you breakfast."

"I love you both." She gave her a soft peck.

The girls started eating, Maddie gave her moms a card she made in daycare. She had that artistic side like Cheryl. "Thank you you are really talented, my little artist."

"Maddie is going to spend the night at auntie betty's house tonight."

"Yes, Mama when I go?"

"Soon baby."

They ate their breakfast in bed with their daughter saying her moms what she was going to do with aunt Betty. "I'm going to draw with aunt Betty and we'll watch a movie and sleep."

Cheryl smiled listening to their daughter's plan for the day. "It's seems really fun, I'm going to miss you though while you're away."

"Miss you too Mommy."

Toni dropped their daughter at her aunt's and came back home to Cheryl who was sitting on the couch. Toni sat next to her and touched her 5 month belly. "What did you plan for tonight my love?"

"Well, I know this little guy makes you tired, so I was thinking, we could order some food, then I'll run you a bath and we could enjoy a peaceful evening, cuddling on the couch and watching some, awfully cute movies."

"I like it." She kissed her wife.

Toni ordered a pizza, Hawaiian one, Cheryl had weird craving.

" Are you happy baby?" 

"Of course you're the best Toni."

"Move you ass babe I'm gonna go upstairs and run that bath for you."

"Are you gonna come with me?" 

"If you want, yes."

Toni went into their bathroom upstairs, she started the water, she put in some strawberry bubble bath, while the bath was filling with water, she went in their room and set up the bed for a massage. She stopped the water and called Cheryl. "Baby, your bath is ready." 

"Coming!"

The girls got undressed and sat in the bath Toni behind Cheryl, she gave her small kisses in her neck and on the shoulder. "How are you feeling baby, does your back is still hurting."

"Yes it hurts a little, but it's for our baby boy, so it's okay."

"I'm going to give you a nice massage and then we could snuggle until you fall asleep."

" You're so good to me my love."

After the bath, Cheryl only put on some panties and went to lay on their bed. Toni grabbed some oil and got on the bed. "Relax sweet heart, I'm taking care of you."

The pinkette gave her wife a nice massage. It was nothing sexual, she only wanted to make her feel nice. She concentrate on her back and feet, since she knew they were the most painfull part of her wife's body. "Humm T.T it feels really good."

"Do you feel more relaxed?"

"Yes I want to sleep."The serpent could felt that her wife was sleepy just by her voice.

Toni finished the massage and went to get one of her band T-shirt who was extra big for them, but Cheryl loved to sleep in her clothes."Here baby, get dressed."

The serpent laid in bed with her wife, choose a film on Netflix, Cheryl snuggled up against her, they watched the movie together, for a few minutes until the redhead fell asleep in her wife's arm. "Good night my love."

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo. Let me know what you think. Kudos and comment are always appreciated.
> 
> Follow me on twitter and talk to me I don't bite.  
> @softforchoni


End file.
